1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for stripping wire, and specifically to a method and apparatus for removing the protective or insulating coating from a wire of the type having a metal core encased in protective or insulating material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conductive and nonconductive metal wires are often encased in an insulating or protective material. This material either electrically insulates the wire, or protects the wire from mechanical abrasion.
The metal core often has considerable salvage value. However, the value of stripped wire greatly exceeds that of unstripped wire. For example, copper has a current market value of roughly 50 cents per pound stripped. Unstripped copper, on the other hand, has a current market value of roughly 10 to 20 cents per pound. Clearly, stripping the wire of the insulation or other protective coating adds value to salvage wire.